Decorating for the Holidays
by Amael21
Summary: Ginji likes Christmas. Ginji likes to surprise Ban. BanxGinji fluff for the holidays! COMPLETE.


A bitter wind swept carelessly down the street, heedless of the lanky form that stepped out into its icy caress. The tall, dark haired man pulled his meager coat more tightly around himself in an effort to close the many tiny gaps that let in tendrils of air to chill him. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a battered package of cigarettes, shook one out, and gripped it between his teeth. One hand returned the package to a pocket while the other dug out a lighter. A quick flick, a deep inhalation, and the man set upon his way.

He was curiously unaccompanied on this cold December night, his partner having abandoned him some few hours previously. The other man's large, open brown eyes had been full of mischief as he said his goodbyes. The brunette had tried to find out what that mischief was about, but all his threats of bodily harm had been summarily ignored. To make matters worse, the blond had enlisted Paul and Natsumi to run interference for him. Threats toward these accomplices had been met with chiding laughter, and a reminder as to the current size of his unpaid tab at the café.

He had been forced to park some two blocks away today. There had seemed to be an inordinate number of vehicles parked along the road near the café when they had arrived this afternoon. The wind was really beginning to dig into him when he rounded the corner around which he had left his car. He looked up and saw…

_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me…_

There, a few feet before him, stood his errant partner, Ginji. The young man wore a bright red Santa Claus hat, and a smile that Ban would swear could be seen from space. A sinking feeling gripped his stomach. This could only mean that Ginji had done something that was equal parts adorable and annoying.

"Ta-Da!" the irrepressible blond announced, with a positively flourishing gesture toward the car.

Ban's habitual smirk froze on his lips, as he surveyed his companion's handiwork. His Volkswagen was covered in shiny things. _Lots_ of shiny things. Garland was affixed all around the roof, the side windows, and the side mirrors. From the look of it, there was more on the inside. Small decals of stars, brightly decorated trees and gaily-wrapped boxes adorned almost every available surface, save the windshield. Something that appeared to be a glittery snowflake dangled from the rearview mirror on the inside.

"Merry Christmas, Ban-chan!" Ginji's impossibly cheerful voice interrupted his stunned perusal.

"_Ginji_, what have you done…to my car?" Ban managed to ask, though his thought processes were being severely hindered by sparkles.

"I decorated it for the holidays! I bet you're surprised, huh?"

"Yes, Ginji, I'm surprised. How could I _not_ be surprised? My car looks like an elf _exploded on it!_" Miss Ladybug was a precision machine. She should not be subjected to things like this.

Ginji's face fell. As Ban watched, his bright, lively brown eyes dulled. His giant grin faded. His big, childish heart broke a little, dragging Ban's with it.

"Oh, hey Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all. It was just so…unexpected. I think it's lovely, really." The vast majority of the backpedaling Ban had done in his life was a direct result of his friendship with Ginji. He smiled at the younger man, and was rewarded when the megawatt grin returned.

"Get in!" Ginji prompted, reaching for the handle of the passenger door.

Seeing no choice, Ban complied, trotting around to the driver's side and opening the door. He was stunned anew when he slid into the seat. He had not seen the garland wrapped around the steering wheel. Or the flashing light strip in the back window. Ban took a deep breath, and then released it before making any comment.

"It's…really nice, Gin. Very Festive. But, why is there mistletoe on the rommrff…" The brunette's words were muffled by Ginji, who had leaned in, lightning-quick and pressed his mouth to Ban's in a hesitant kiss. His lips felt full, soft and warm. A tingling knot of sensation formed in his stomach.

The blond pulled away to look uncertainly into his partner's eyes. He was biting the corner of his lip. Ban took a moment to digest this new development. It was not unpleasant, to say the least. In fact, it had been quite nice.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji's voice sounded very small and usure.

_Okay, then, _he thought. A small smile played about his mouth as he lifted one hand to remove his glasses and the other to cup the back of his partner's neck.

"Well, Merry Christmas to me," he murmured, pulling Ginji in to claim his lips in another very enjoyable kiss.


End file.
